Angel
by X Jessica Amanda X
Summary: Well Lizzie and Gordo are married and arent having the best of times. They have problems and dont know what to do. SongFic on Amanda Perez's -Angel- sry i sux at summaries plz r+r


Angel By Care Bear  
  
Summary-Lizzie and Gordo get married. Well a few months after they get marry Lizzie gets pregnant. Gordo and Lizzie have their fights and they don't know what the future is going to hold.  
  
Author Notes-You know the drill don't own the characters of Lizzie McGuire never have never will. Disney does. Don't own the song Angel either. Amanda Perez does. Blah blah blah you know this already.'  
  
(Setting- The Living Room of Lizzie's and Gordo's house)  
  
"Lizzie, how can you be so stupid I cant believe you did that why would you be so stupid?" Gordo now had his wife by her neck and was choking her. "I'm sorry Gordo. I didn't want to keep it a secret but I didn't know how you would react if I told you." Lizzie said through her tears. "Lizzie you are the stupidest person on the earth. I cant believe you didn't tell me that you were pregnant." Gordo said slamming his wife on the ground. "I'm sorry Gordo, I'm so so so so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" Lizzie asked on her knees kissing his feet. "No I cant I am leaving, if you don't want to tell me about our child, then I want to have nothing to do with this child. I'm leaving." Gordo said. "No Gordo please." Lizzie screamed as Gordo went into the bedroom to pack his belongings. Once he was done he walked to the door and turned to look at Lizzie. "I cant believe you didn't tell me. Have a good life." Lizzie jumped off the couch to keep him from walking out the door. He slammed her on the ground and was on his way.  
  
**It's been five months Since you went away Left without a word, Nothing to say (nothin to say) When I was the one, Who gave you my heart and soul, But it wasn't good enough for you No..Ohhh So I asked God  
  
(Gordo's P.O.V.) I cant believe it. I am going to be a daddy. I am barely 20 years old. I can barely take care of myself. What's it going to be like to have another life entrusted into you? To be responsible for taking care and raising another human life I really don't think I can do this.  
  
**God send me an Angel From the Heavens above Send me an Angel to heal my broken heart, From being in love, 'cause all I dooo...is cry(is cry) God send me an Angel To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
(Lizzie's P.O.V.) I cant believe Gordo walked out the other night. He just left me. I am only 19 years old and I am pregnant and all alone. Mom and Dad arent going to support me. I told mom the other day and she called me a slut and told me to never walk back into her house again. I knew dad would be the same way so I didn't even bother. Now Gordo is gone and my baby will have no father I cant believe this.  
  
**And I know I might sound crazy, But after all that I still loved you. You wanna come back in my life, but now theres somethin I have to do. I have to tell the one that I once adored, That they can't have my love no more, My heart can't take no more lies, And my eyes are all out of cries soooo......God  
  
(5 months later, Lizzie is 8 months pregnant now. Both her and Gordo see each other in the grocery store.) "Hey Lizzie what's up?" Gordo asked. "Nothing." Lizzie replied. She was thinking back to five months ago when Gordo had shoved her on the ground walked away and out of her life. "How you holding up?" he asked. "I'm doing Ok this isnt easy though." Lizzie said. "Liz, I'm sorry about before. I was scared. Scared because my life was being taken away from me and I was going to have to grow up. I want to be a part of our child's life. Please forgive me." He said hugging Lizzie. Lizzie was now crying. She was so happy. "Gordo. I love you. Yes I want you to be a part of our child's life. Please come home." "I'm coming home Liz." Gordo said.  
  
**God send me an Angel From the Heavens above Send me an Angel to heal my broken heart, From being in love, 'Cause all I dooo...is cry (is cry) God send me an Angel To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
(Gordo's P.O.V.) Lizzie is expecting any day now. I cant believe that I am going to be a father so soon. We got our parents to listen to us and they are supporting us. We have finished packing our suitcases and making up the nursery for our child. I cant wait to bring my little baby home. I am so happy that I came home to Lizzie. I needed her to help me. For those five months that she was out of my life, she was all I could think of. There was nothing else I could think of. Lizzie was on my mind everyday.  
  
**Now you had me on my knees Begging God please To send you back to me I couldn't eat I couldn't sleep Even made me feel like I could not breathe One night all I wanted to do Was feel your touch And to give you all of my love But you took my love for granted Want my lovin now But you can't have it ohhhhh God!  
  
(Lizzie's P.O.V.) I cant believe that I am about to give birth to a child. I am in so much pain but I am so happy that Gordo came back into my life and that he is going to be there for me during the labor and will be there for me. We arent going to leave each other again. We arent going to fight anymore. We are so happy together.  
  
**God send me an Angel From the Heavens above Send me an Angel to heal my broken heart, From being in love, 'Cause all I dooo...is cry (is cry) God send me an Angel To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
"Come On Lizzie Push!" Gordo screamed as the baby was given a last push and then was out. "It's a girl." The doctor said. "What are we going to name her?" Gordo asked.  
  
**Ohhhh God!  
  
"Welcome home honey and my baby Angela Alexis Gordon." Gordo said as Lizzie and newborn Angela walked through the door.  
  
(Lizzie's P.O.V.) I cant believe God has sent me two angels. Gordo and Angela. I am so happy now. Mom and Dad were there during the birth and so was Gordo's parents. Everything has seemed to work out.  
  
(Gordo's P.O.V.) I got two angels. My baby Angela and by sweetie Lizzie. I cant even imagine what would have happened if I hadnt come back to Lizzie. I feel so happy and complete now.  
  
**Send me an Angel (send me an angel) An Angel! Wipe the tears from my eyes God send me an Angel from the Heavens above Send me an Angel (to heal my broken heart) God send me an Angel From being in love Send me (an Angel) ohh God! Send me an Angel Send me (an Angel) (An Angel) 


End file.
